Welcome to Gravity Foals
by fedorasoul
Summary: Dipper and Mabel wake up in a very strange, colorful place. They have no memories of how they got there, all they know is they need to get back. Oh, and they're ponies now.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel opened her eyes to blurry trees and grass. Her head hurt immensely, and her body wasn't any better off. Her mouth felt awful, her teeth felt oddly shaped in her mouth (though her braces were still there) and her jaw ached. It also felt dry. Very, very dry. Her legs were sore to the bone and her feet… she didn't even feel. Finally regaining her sight completely, she looked down at her pink, hard hooves.

_Hooves._

This was when she started to freak out. So many questions filled her head. _Where was she? Was Dipper okay? Where was _he_? _And most important of all, _why on earth was she a PONY? _

She then noticed the tan, brown maned, presumably male pony with a blue hat behind her, lying on the ground, unconscious. _Dipper._


	2. Chapter 2

She continued to stare at the unconscious pony in front of her in disbelief, occasionally looking at her own hooves and legs. "Ugh… Mabel?" She heard him croak softly after a little while. "Why are you pink, and… fuzzy..?"

"Dipper, thank goodness you're okay!" She burst out. "It's so weird, we're ponies! We have hooves and everything!"

He widened his eyes "Did you say _we..?_" He looked at himself. Hooves, tan furry legs, ears, a chocolate brown tail, and a long muzzle. "W-_what?!_" Mabel nodded, "I know, right? This is crazy weird!" He looked her with an extremely serious gaze. "We _have_ to fix this."

"But how?" Mabel asked, "We don't even know where we are! I'm still not sure WHAT we are!"

Dipper looked down thoughtfully. "Wait!" He suddenly looked up, "Where's the book?!" He glanced around quickly, desperately trying to find it. "It's- IT'S NOT HERE!" He started to panic.

"Dipper calm down! It's gotta be somewhere around here!" Mabel said, trying to calm him down. "Mabel, you don't understand, that book is probably our only chance of getting back! If we've lost that, then we've lost our only chance of knowing how to fix this!"

"Dipper, I'm sure that we'll be fine! It's gonna be ok!" She said, "Even if we don't find the book the book, it's gonna turn out just fine!" She looked down uncertainly. "It _has_ to be."


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight rummaged through her shelves, searching for out of place books and organizing them at the appropriate place. "Magic for Novices in section S? Ugh, once Spike wakes up I'm giving him a talk!" She said to herself. She then noticed a peculiar book in the Mystery section.

_What's this?_ She wondered, _It doesn't look like any of the books I've ever seen in here. Where could it have come from?_ She levitated it out of its spot and looked at it.

It was red. Not a bright, brilliant red, but more like a dark maroon. It had gold metal corners, and what looked like a _hand_ on the cover, with a 3 on it. She grew more suspicious at the hand. The only hands she ever saw were at Canterlot High, and nopony in this dimension is supposed to know about that!

She was so tempted to read it, but almost afraid to at the same time. Twilight had no idea what to expect, information about humans? Something about their society? Maybe even their history? The more she thought about it the more she wanted to read it.

She then registered the 3 on the cover. _A 3? Then where's the other two? Or perhaps there's even more than three?_ She was so curious, she finally opened it.

_That_ was not what she was expecting. Pages and pages of information about monsters, artifacts, and even some conspiracies! She was confusedly reading through it all, wondering where on earth an odd book like this had come from. Gnomes? Humanoid zombies? A living pyramid with one eye named _Bill_ of all things? It was so weird, yet so _interesting_ at the same time.

"Okay, okay, I think I've calmed down." Dipper let out a deep breath. "We just need to calm down and breath and….. do you have a tattoo on your butt?" He said, confused. Mabel looked at her thigh. "Oh yeah, I noticed it earlier while waiting for you to wake up. This place is so _weird_!"

"_Anyways,_" Dipper continued, "We should probably find some sort of civilization. Maybe they could help us out, whatever they might be." Mabel gasped, "Do you think there could be any… _unicorns?_" "Well if we can be colorful ponies who can talk with butt tattoos, I think that unicorns would be pretty possible."

"Hurray!" Mabel shouted, "Off to civilization!"


	4. Chapter 4

One wobbly step (they were still getting used to pony legs) into the town and Dipper swore he was going crazy.

A villiage, no, an entire _town_ built and inhabited by ponies. He could barely believe it. There were ponies of all sorts around the town. Blue, pink, you name the color, and it was on a pony. Mabel's dreams of seeing unicorns came true, not to mention the added bonus of seeing pegasi. _This place is even weirder than Gravity Falls, and THAT is saying something,_ Dipper thought.

Of course, Mabel was all over the 'cute little town' they found. "Dipper look!" She called, "There's a little gingerbread-looking house! We _have_ to try and visit there once we find the book! Oh, and there's a little treehouse, like, an _actual_ house made in the tree trunk! This place is so-" "Mabel" Dipper interrupted, "right now we need to focus on getting the book, and finding out a way back. Then maybe we can go sightseeing."

_Where do we even start though? _ Dipper thought, looking at the seemingly endless streets lined with houses and small businesses. "A library," he thought out loud, "there must be a library somewhere around here, maybe they found the book somewhere and picked it up…" _I hope._ He thought desperately.

"Spike! Spike where are you?" Twilight called. "Ugh… over here Twilight…" Spike replied sleepily (and grumpily) "what's all the ruckus for..? Did I misplace a book or something..?" "Yes, actually, you put the Magic for Novices book in Section- ugh, that's not important right now!" She shook her head as if to clear that though from her mind. "Yesterday, did you happen to find this book anywhere?" She levitated the book to him until it practically squished against his face.

"No, what about it?" He answered nervously. She usually wasn't this worked up over a simple book that was misplaced. Twilight sighed and put the book on a table. "That book isn't normal, it must be enchanted, or maybe from another world…" She mumbled. Spike, now wide awake, tried to reassure her. "Calm down Twilight, it's probably just a prank two certain ponies pulled." "No, Spike, this isn't just a simple joke. It has a _hand _on the cover." Spike rolled his eyes. "So? It could just be something to do with the minotaurs or something."

"No, I'm sure it's from a human world." She said with absolute certainty, "It has zombies that look like humans. Not even my friends could get that down so accurately" She flipped the book to the 'zombie' page, and nearly shoved it in his face again. "Okay, okay, I get it." Spike said, pushing the book away. "What's the big deal though? So some human book got to our universe, it's not that big a deal." He curled up and laid down back in his bed and started snoring again.

Twilight rolled her eyes and looked back at the book with the ominous looking cover. _No._ She thought,_ I'm sure of it, if this managed to travel here, then surely so did a human. All of these things look dangerous, what if they're planning to attack Equestria, or worse? I have to stay on my guard._

Dipper and Mabel continued their walk, looking all over for what would appear to be a library with no results until they ended up where they began. "Ugh, this is hopeless!" Dipper said, frustrated. "We're never going to find the journal." "Well… you know what that means!" Mabel said. Dipper sighed, "Fine, let's go sightseeing…"

**((Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for your lovely reviews, favorites, and follows! I was really surprised to see them, as not only is this my first fanfic, but I'm also not very confident in my writing. So thank you! 3 I'm also really sorry the chapters are so short, I'm going to try and make them longer but it might take a bit of me getting used to this whole thing and getting comfortable with it.**

** -The Fluffy Crusader (aka writer)))**


End file.
